


The red thread of fate

by xParadoja



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Damijon - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xParadoja/pseuds/xParadoja
Summary: Damian and Jon have taken separate paths.The threads of fate will be able to unite them again?
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	The red thread of fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> I apologies in advance, I'm not a native and my english isn't so good... But I hope this work is understable at least.  
> If you have any recomendation or if you found any grammar mistake, pls let me know...   
> Help me to be better in the future.

For Jonathan, life was always a beautiful green landscape full of life and hope.

He was born into a beautiful family.

He grew up in a beautiful town.

He had a best friend, Kathy.

Then a very best friend, Damian.

With whom he formed the best team, with which they faced extraordinary challenges, fantastic fights with strange villains and lived incredible adventures traveling through space.

He even had his own secret lair, called The Fortress of Attitude.

It was a perfect life and he was only 11 years old. Maybe it would have remained perfect forever.

Of course, it had some ups and downs.

The constant fear of losing control often invaded his thoughts. The warnings that he would bring destruction consumed him little by little, _and he was just a child._

“But I have Damian”, he would console himself. “He promised he would always be with me, said he would take care of me and that together we would face any problems. Together we will learn to control these powers”.

But it was not like that.

During a long night patrol, the accident came.

Damian was in mortal danger, facing a hideous metahuman with claws and scaly skin, so thick that it was impossible to penetrate. Jon had already been defeated a couple of times, as his powers had begun to fail due to the tangle of emotions that invaded his mind.

His body was weak and tired, his brain felt liquefied, and trying to formulate any word was a titanic task.

“Damian” he managed to say. But he received no reply.

The monster had held Damian's small body in his hands and was pressing him to the point of tearing him apart.

Jon wanted to react, he wanted to get up, run and save Damian. But his body just wouldn’t obey him.

His stomach began to burn, flooded by a fiery lava… as if a volcano was erupting from his guts to every extremity.

He heard the explosion before he saw it.

The whole place had been reduced to ashes. And through the red vision that stained his eyes, he could glimpse the almost completely shattered body of the metahuman, still alive, but on the brink of death.

His pulse started racing, and the adrenaline filled him up completely. The forces returned to his body and he ran towards the monster's charred arm. Damian was cradled in his hand. The scaly, powerful body had protected him from the explosion, which otherwise would have been letal to his life.

The relief completely drained his energies sending him to the ground. The last thing he saw was the kryptonite green in Damian's eyes.

The accident made him more concerned about his condition. He knew that if he was not in complete control of his powers, he would one day end up hurting someone.

“The first person who would be harmed is Damian”, he thought with resignation. "No matter how hard we try, I don't make any headway".

And it was true.

His powers were still in almost uncontrollable chaos.

Until Grandpa came along.

Jonathan loved the idea of having a grandfather to have fun and chat with. After all, his friends' stories made them look great! Having a grandparent would be a fantastic experience for sure! Especially since the old man had offered to train him so that he could exploit the full potential of his powers.

And Jonathan accepted.

It would be a fun and extraordinary vacation touring the galaxy. He would have the opportunity to meet more people. To socialize with new friends and learn many things.

Jon was a kid who had it all. 

Until he had nothing.

The beautiful landscapes, the strong friendships, the amazing parents. Everything was gone.

And the wonderful connection he once had with his best friends Kathy and Damian was fractured.

For 7 years a strange and almost heartbreaking pain formed in a part of his soul. It was not a physical pain. He couldn't give it a specific site.

But the pain was there and kept on digging deep, nesting permanently in his body. It only got stronger when he saw his best friend, Damian, again.

Jonathan missed him. He really did. However, his very presence increased that almost suffocating stab of pain.

And a new, strange and powerful tension had formed between them. Something for which he had no name. Something he had never experienced, but which made him afraid.

So again… he took himself and fled. Because everything was different. Because he no longer belonged to that new world. Because nobody recognized him. And he had nothing left.

The future was much better. Nobody knew him, or rather, everyone knew him. After all, they knew everything that would happen. They knew the future. And they accepted it.

So Jon quickly got used, feeling safe and secure. The past was a very distant tale… that gradually meant less. The lines of his life were beginning to blur… and pain too.

Until a curious attack led him to explore the Legion’s archives, which he was forbidden to access.

And he saw him. Damian.

His body shook with fear and the latent pain came back again like a devastating fire that ravaged everything.

He was his best friend and had left him to his fate in the horrible world from which he himself had escaped. He had allowed himself to be convinced by Saturn Girl and the Legion that he was safe here and that there was nothing in the past that was important or that he needed to protect.

It was all a lie. Damian was in danger… or maybe, he was a danger. It didn’t matter. The point is, they had promised to take care of each other. But he had broken his promise.

So he went to the past, convinced that he could help him, only to be confronted by a totally strange Damian, very different from the boy he remembered with whom he had fun patrolling at nights.

He couldn't even look him in the eye. Covered by that horrible mask.

He understood that it was all his fault, he had broken their friendship and he shouldn't expect to receive any of the warmth that once existed between the two of them… but he missed him. He needed him.

He needed to turn off that chronic pain, but he couldn't find a way. So when he went back to the future and told Saturn Girl about the permanent grief that afflicted him. She provided a solution:

"Jonathan, you know I'm a psychic, right?" She spoke in a soft, almost maternal voice as she held his hand.

"Of course, but what does that have to do with…?" He asked naively with wide, surprised eyes.

"I can help you deal with that pain", she explained with a slight squeeze on his hand as she stroked his cheek with the other hand. It will be very easy. And once it's over, everything will go back to the way it was before.

“Before?”, Jon asked. "Like before what? Like before, when?"

"Like before you started to feel that. Don’t worry. It’s not complicated at all. You won't feel a thing”, she exclaimed as she put her hand on Jon's forehead without warning.

And it was true. Everything was erased. When she pulled her hand away, there was nothing left. No pain, no sadness, no regret. The sea of his thoughts had calmed down. The dark storm that plagued him now were calm waves crashing gently against the shore.

He spent time doing a lot of missions. And that pain never came back. Although sometimes he felt a void… strange, deep and dark.

Then he looked into the abyss with curiosity. But the light illuminated him again when he was about to touch it.

Saturn Girl wrapped her arms around him too warmly and pulled him back to reality. She never let him fall down the well back. He was grateful… and little by little, that gratefulness became in a bigger feeling.

Jon watched everyone come together in pairs. So he supposed he should do the same things. Follow the same patterns. Have a normal life like the others. So he did, he was a _normal boy._

Until something happened to reality. A fracture that began to collapse everything. A rift that destroyed the metaverse.

And through the broken images of reality, he could see one of many futures. One of many realities:

Damian bending the world under his knee to establish his fascist vision of perfection. A world submerged in authoritarianism, submissive and subdued. No héroes… but also, no villains. A gray world without crime… but also, without happiness.

The image changed quickly and another possible reality was projected:

Damian coming out of an abyss and becoming a monster. Next to a pretty girl with pale skin and a dark purple suit… he knew her, she was a member of the Teen Titans, her name was Raven.

But in this reality, they weren’t part of the Justice League or the Teen Titans. They were on the other side. Consuming the world and the universes with their flames.

The daughter of Trigon, Lucifer's granddaughter. Almost as powerful as her ancestors… or perhaps more. Reigning from the shadows with her eternal consort, Damian.

Jon felt a squeeze in his chest again… after years of gentle reassurance.

Damian shouldn't become this. Damian shouldn't end up being a villain… they were friends. They had sworn to protect each other. They were good.

The image of that future vanished, replaced by other possible realities, each one darker than the last.

Then Jonathan knew. He must go back and save his friend. He must avoid that future at any costs.

Of course, Saturn Girl wanted to go with him. They were a couple after all. She had told him that they should support each other, even when she had no sympathy for his old friend.

But the same fissure that was destroying the universe also took her away… an incandescent blue light absorbed her, erasing her from reality…

~~

Damian was lost… he’d since gone off the rails, he knew that. But he felt it was too late to seek a way out of the deep pit where he had been thrown.

He no longer _had_ anything.

Or maybe he never _had._

He spent years trying to make a place for himself in the world. Taking what he could, even if it never belonged to him. First, his best friend, Jonathan, was taken from him. Later his brother Dick was ripped from his side. Until finally Alfred, more of a father than a butler, was killed in front of him.

Everything had fallen apart from there.

His family had despised him, blaming him for the death of the man who supported and held their team together. Batman allowed them to hate his… even when he knew it was all his own plan.

There was nothing left for him in Gotham. Not a team, not a family, not a friend.

There was no longer any place for him in that world of hopeful heroes. He had long since lost that opportunity. He didn't even think about it anymore.

He looked at his side and found Raven's warm gaze, her eyes shining with a slight red light… some time ago they had started to turn that way. Damian knew it was because her demonic side, and although he understood that someday that darkness would eventually consume her… she was the only person who was still by his side. So he let it go. In that dark place where the two of them lived… they only had each other. And together, they would bring justice to this world… or the worlds. A justice in their own way.

He had begun to learn spells that Raven taught him thanks to her magic books and her ancestral knowledge.

He was a genius after all, and although learning the dark arts had beena a challenge, he soon acquired mastery.

"Let's practice again", the black-haired woman said, running a seductive hand over Damian's arm. You have to hone your skills, we have a mission soon.

Damian knew that she touched him every time he hesitated, every time his heart became too unstable or he was invaded by anger. Raven was the bucket of cold water that controlled his stormy emotions. That's why he wanted her by his side… that's why he never let her go.

He prepared himself with the book in hand and repeated the spells. Practicing over and over again until he perfect them (sorry if i have a mistake, I don’t know how to write “perfeccionarlos”, my gramar is a shit, sorry). A great battle was coming.

It was the most dangerous mission so far. They would finish off all the villains once and for all. They had wisely planned their movements. It was simple… but there would not fail.

Damian would lure the idiots into a trap, catch them with a spell, and then Raven would finish the job. Sending their souls to hell.

They would clean up the city once and for all… and then, they’d move on to the rest of the world.

The plan was perfect.

That's why the last thing he expected was to find Jon at the ambush site. With his maddening big toothy smile. Wavig at him as if they were still friends. As if he had never gone to the future.

Damian felt like he hated him. Emotions got out of control again inside him and he wanted to smash that beautiful, bright and joyful face.

It wasn't fair that Jon made him lose all self-control and still wanted to run to hold him in his arms again, like when they were children. Letting himself be illuminated by the sun that he projected. Bathe in the warmth of his company.

“That ship has sailed a long time ago”, he thought with resignation as he restrained himself from running to Jon. "We are no longer friends. There’s nothing left between us".

"Damian!", Jon yelled, pulling him out of his thoughts. His voice was strong and thick, with a singing touch that he would never seem to lose. “How good that you are here! I… I was just passing by and wanted…”, he ran his hand through his hair a little nervous as he looked anywhere but at his face. “I wanted to know how you were!”

A powerful, guttural laugh escaped from Damian's mouth, his vocal cords vibrating hard and his tense muscles tightening even more, almost in anger.

"What nonsense are you talking about? I don’t even...”

"Of course we do, Damian, we are friends and I'm worried about you."

"You don't even know me, Jonathan. The friend I had in my childhood is gone. And I am nothing you remember.

“NO! I-I know you”, he stuttered. And Damian found it cute. It was like he never grew up, as if he was still that cheerful 10-year-old boy in the barn and not a man over 27 years old. Quite a hero and yet he stumbled between his words.

"You don't know anything, Jon. I'm perfectly fine, and if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to”, he cut off, looking away and heading to the meeting point. His chest was burning with uncontrollable pain, and his legs felt like jelly. It was as if all strength had been drained from his body.

"Maybe it's remorse. Maybe it's guilt". He thought nervously. "I need to find Raven, the plan won't work out the way we did… not with Jonathan around here and this strange pain that keeps me from concentrating."

He shot his gun at a tall building and left Jon behind without a glance. But his body, weak with emotions, couldn’t support his weight and when he rose into the air his grip failed, sliding down the rope.

Jonathan was there before he was even fully released.

He held him in his arms in a shameful princess position.

Damian felt his stomach turn in anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you, idiot? Put me down right now!”, he exclaimed with haste and a recent fear building up.

"I-I just… thought you were in danger. I didn't want you to get hurt”.

"Enough, I can move on my own", he demanded with restrained emotions. Put me down in that building and get out. I have business…”

“No.”

“What?”

"I'm not leaving, Damian. I know what’s happening. I know what you are planning and this won’t work out for anyone. Please come with me”, he begged, his eyes glassy and too sad, as if he really cared. “Please, let me help you.”

A shrill laugh broke from his lips, almost like a mockery.

"I think it's too late for that, old friend. There’s no way you can help me”, he finished softly as he turned. A strong tension appeared in his hand, as if something was pulling him back to where Jon was. His feet became heavy blocks that kept him on the ground, unable to take any steps and run away from whatever it was.

“It must be a spell. Something’s binding me here. Someone must have discovered the plan and they have caught me”, he thought, trying to make sense of what was happening to him and divert his thoughts from the pain he was feeling. Invisible and untraceable.

"It's never too late to walk in the light, D", the voice came closer, almost behind his ears.

"Get away", was all he could say in a tremulous voice. It had been a long time since he had felt fear… but at this moment, his body was shaking.

Jonathan walked slowly around him and landed in front of him. Firm in all his height, bright in all his beauty. He was too close. He could feel his heat emanating from him, smell the essence of his body.

Damian looked away, at the horizon, at the airships flying over the city, at the huge gray buildings. Anywhere but the man standing in front of him.

"Dami, I'm here. Let me help you, let me protect you.”

The words made a knot in his stomach and an old feeling took hold of him, guilt, remorse, sadness, needy, the urge to go back to the days when everything was easier and he had an almost normal life.

"I don't need anything from you, I don't need anyone", It was a lie, he knew it. He had needed Raven for many years to get his anger attacks under control. But that wasn't something Jonathan needed to know. He didn’t owe him anything.

Jon took another step closer and grabbed him by the shoulder. Damian jumped up and finally looked at Jonathan. The sea in his eyes was a turbulent vortex, with red-hot emotions.

Damian didn't understand why he seemed to be in severe pain as he looked at him.

“Maybe it hurts him to know what I'm doing, to know what I'll do”, he thought, trying to justify himself and put his attention to anything but his own intensifying pain.

"I need you, D", Superboy finally spoke in a muffled voice. “I think we need each other.”

“You never needed me in all those years that you went to the future, J. Our friendship was in the past. It was child's play. Each one shaped his life. And our goals led us down very different and… irreconcilable paths”, uttering the words was more painful, but he fought back the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes.

Jon, for his part, couldn't help it and the ocean of his eyes overflowed from the shores of his cheeks. The man was almost his size, perhaps a centimeter shorter… and Damian was surprised that he had passed him in height. It felt slightly like a triumph over the other.

So he left himself be carried away by the momentary joy and closeness of their bodies, by the nostalgia and the essence of the other.

He raised his left hand and placed it on Jon's cheek, wiping away the tears with a gentle brush of his thumb, without saying a word.

A strange flame burned in his palm and the warmth gradually gained ground, invading his soul. He released the air in his lungs and the sound came out almost like a sob.

The environment absorbed them and a strange gravity brought them together in a powerful embrace. As if their bodies wanted to merge with each other.

And Damian felt peace… and he felt full.

He felt complete without the need for magic to control him, without Raven's touch to calm him down.

It was as if all his life he had been searching for that part of his soul that he lacked. And now he had foundt it.

Tears wet their shoulders. And for the first time in a long time, he was not ashamed to expose his feelings.

When they walked away, Jonathan didn’t let go, putting their hands together. And as if it were a spell, a small thread illuminated in phosphorescent red glowed linked between his little fingers.

It was then that the realization fell on Damian, he understood the abyss into which he had plunged since Jonathan left… the constant mistakes, the permanent anger, the irreconcilable pain… but he also understood that the world settled in such a way that it seemed like they were destined to meet forever. The threads of life were woven in such a way as to bring them together at this specific point in their lives. Both so broken and desperate for each other. Both merging and creating one.

The two watched the red thread of destiny united in their hands shine brightly, and finally understood that they had both been doomed since the beginning of time to meet, and that each battle, tear or smile had only brought them closer to this day.

To an eternal, unbreakable, indestructible and ineffable union.

Jonathan moved away a little further, finally looking into his eyes, gently pushed his body against Damian's and without looking away, he joined their lips in a soft kiss, as light as the brush of a butterfly's wings.

When they heard the explosion, they looked to the horizon.

And with their hands intertwined… they took courage to face the new future that was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments. <3


End file.
